Travesura realizada
by Lils White
Summary: "Que gente más insorportable", fue lo primero que pensó Lily al conocerlo. Y acabó casándose con él.
1. Primer año

**Disclaimer: **_¿Te suena un niño con una cicatriz en la frente que debía enfrentarse al mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos? ¿Una empollona marisabidilla de pelo indomable o un chico pelirrojo apellidado Weasley? Es normal, los creo J. K. Rowling y le pertenecen._

_

* * *

_

_**1. Primer año **_

Los nervios de Lily ante la nueva perspectiva de ir a Hogwarts —la escuela de magia de la que tanto le hablaba Severus— quedaban ahogados por la rabia sorda y el dolor ante las palabras de su hermana.

«¿Crees que quiero convertirme en un… bicho raro?» «Me alegro de que os separen de la gente normal…» «¡Monstruo!».

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y se llevó las manos rápidamente hacia las mejillas, por dónde resbalaba una traidora gota de agua. No quería que nadie la viera llorar.

Se encogió más en su asiento y pegó la cara al cristal, ignorando a los chicos que armaban tanto bullicio a su lado.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de repente, con un golpe seco; y un niño enclenque, de pelo negro y grasiento, y la nariz ganchuda, ataviado con la túnica del colegio, se sentó en frente de Lily y la miró fijamente. Ella le echó una ojeada y volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

—No quiero hablar contigo —susurró.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tuney me… me odia. Porque leímos la carta que le envió Dumbledore.

—¿Y qué?

Ella lo miró con los ojos echando chispas.

—¡Pues que es mi hermana!

—Sólo es una… —pero no se atrevió a seguir. Lily se enjuagó las traicioneras lágrimas que se le habían escapado—. ¡Pero si nos vamos! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!

Ella sonrió a su pesar y sus ojos se iluminaron con la misma euforia que los del muchacho.

—Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin —comentó Severus, más tranquilo al ver que Lily había dejado de llorar.

—¿En Slytherin?

Uno de los muchachos que había estado armando bullicio se volvió hacia ellos por primera vez alzando las cejas. Delgado, cabello negro y encrespado, y gafas redondas. Denotaba seguridad en sí mismo y ganas de comerse el mundo.

—¿Quién va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin? —prosiguió sin hacer caso de la mirada de malas pulgas de Severus—. Si me pasara eso, creo que me largaría. ¿Tú no? —se volvió hacia su acompañante, un muchacho alto, de facciones altaneras y atractivas que se repantigaba en su asiento.

—Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin —farfulló.

—¡Jo! ¡Y yo que te tenía por una buena persona! —se burló su amigo.

—A lo mejor rompo la tradición —sonrió con socarronería—. ¿Adónde irás tú, si te dejan elegir?

El muchacho blandió el aire con su mano como si portara una espada y exclamó:

—¡A Gryffindor, «dónde habitan los valientes»! Como mi padre.

Severus carraspeó burlón, y el niño se volvió hacia él.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, qué va —respondió Severus, con una sonrisa desdeñosa—. Si prefieres lucir músculos antes que cerebro…

—¿Adónde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas? —intervino el muchacho alto, provocando una carcajada en su amigo.

Lily se incorporó, enfadada, y miró a los dos niños con antipatía.

—Vámonos, Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimiento —declaró altiva.

—¡Ooooooh! —dramatizó el de las gafas—. «Vámonos, Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimiento» —imitó con sorna. Su compañero se rió con ganas.

—¡Hasta luego, Quejicus! —le gritaron cuando salían, intentando ponerle la zancadilla a Severus.

—Que gente más insoportable —masculló Lily, con el ceño fruncido, observando la puerta cerrada del compartimiento, de dónde todavía salían risas—. Anda, vamos a otro compartimiento —suspiró encaminándose por el pasillo; Severus la siguió.

Pasaron el resto del viaje en otro departamento atestado de chicas chillonas de cuarto, y ellos se vieron relegados a la esquina pegada a la ventana, mientras Severus le contaba las mil cosas que podrían hacer en Hogwarts juntos y los ojos de Lily se iluminaban.

* * *

A Lily casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas cuando pudo contemplar Hogwarts de cerca. Ya lo había divisado antes, cuando iban en el tren, se había asomado por la ventanilla con el pelo rojo hondeando al viento, y había gritado:

—¡Es Hogwarts! —con toda la ilusión que una niña de once años puede concebir.

Y ahora, visto de cerca, era mucho más impactante.

Lily salió de la barca en la que los habían obligado a montar para llegar allí trastabillando y observó el castillo, boquiabierta. Severus la siguió.

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad? —susurró a su lado.

Lily iba a asentir, cuando alguien gritó:

—¡Cierra la boca, Quejicus, no vayas a tragarte al Calamar Gigante!

Al volverse, furiosa, Lily comprobó que era el mismo chico con gafas que antes, con su amigo.

—No digas tonterías, James —intervino el otro—. Ni siquiera el Calamar Gigante se acercaría a él, se merece a alguien más guapo.

Severus cerró los puños con rabia y abrió la boca para soltar algún comentario despectivo, pero Lily se le adelantó:

—¿Por qué no os largáis y nos dejáis en paz? —les espetó, furiosa—. ¡Nadie ha pedido vuestra opinión!

—Vaya, Quejicus, menos mal que tienes ha alguien que te proteja —y entraron en el castillo carcajeándose. Lily los observó marchar con los ojos echando chispas.

—¡No los soporto! Espero que no nos toque en la misma casa que a ellos —respiró hondo, para calmarse, cuando una duda apareció en su mente—. Oye Severus, ¿hay un Calamar Gigante en el lago?

* * *

Ese tipo de la nariz enorme y la piel cetrina les había caído mal desde el principio; con su aspecto de buitre y el aire de desdén que prodigaba, a nadie en su sano juicio le podría resultar un tipo agradable. Lo que indicaba que a la niña pelirroja le faltaba más de un tornillo.

—¡Eh! —James le dio un codazo para llamar su atención y señaló la mesa dónde se sentaban los profesores y un bulto enorme y peludo, que Sirius se sorprendió al descubrir que era un hombre—. A ese tipo lo conocen mis padres, se llama Hagrid y es el guardabosques del colegio.

—Bueno, desde luego, seguro que no se le descontrola ningún animal, con que suelte un grito, hasta un hipogrifo encabritado saldría echando leches.

James secundó la carcajada de su amigo, pero hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse serio.

—No bromees, es un buen tío.

—Yo no he dicho que no lo sea —apuntó Sirius alzando una ceja—. Pero que asusta es algo que no me puedes negar.

La profesora McGonagall, una bruja alta, de cabello negro, túnica verde esmeralda y rostro severo se adelantó unos pasos con un sombrero viejo y gastado en las manos y lo colocó encima del taburete. Los murmullos que prodigaban en las mesas de al lado, en dónde se sentaban los alumnos mayores, se apagaron en su mayoría, como si esperaran que pasara algo importante. Y los pequeños, que estaban congregados en el centro del Gran Comedor, los imitaron.

Entonces, el sombrero se movió; la rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Pensarás que no soy muy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Hace tiempo, cuando Hogwarts fue creado,_

_yo no tenía una sola arruga._

_Los fundadores me eligieron_

_para asignar la casa de cada mago que llegara al colegio,_

_y aquí me tenéis, posadme sobre vuestras cabezas_

_y descubriréis a dónde pertenecéis._

_Podéis ser de Gryffindor,_

_dónde habitan las personas de corazón valiente,_

_y espíritu franco._

_Puedes ser, sino, de Hufflepuff,_

_dónde son justos y leales,_

_y no temen al trabajo duro._

_También puedes ir a parar a Ravenclaw,_

_dónde los de mente despierta entrenan su sabiduría,_

_y desvelan los enigmas que se les plantean._

_O tal vez caigas en Slytherin,_

_dónde la gente ambiciosa hace lo imposible _

_por lograr sus fines._

_Así que ya lo sabes, ¡pruébame!_

_¡No tengas miedo! Yo elegiré la casa._

La voz del sombrero se extinguió, y el Gran Comedor se llenó de aplausos. Los nuevos parecían algo desconcertados; Sirius no pudo contenerse y le susurró a James:

—Como cante esa canción todos los años, ya me encargaré yo de que no tenga arrugas.

Su amigo soltó una risa ahogada, pero no se atrevió a más, porque en ese momento la profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un pergamino entre las manos y anunció:

—Cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, os adelantaréis y os colocaréis el sombrero sobre vuestras cabezas. Después, él os asignará una casa, y os dirigiréis a la mesa que os corresponda. —Extendió el pergamino y se aclaró la garganta—: ¡Abbot, Lewis!

Un muchacho rubio y de aspecto conejil se adelantó y se sentó en el taburete; la profesora le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que el sombrero anunció, sobresaltándolos a todos:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

El muchacho se quito el sombrero y se lo devolvió a McGonagall, aunque parecía algo decepcionado.

Así, fue pasando gente: Andrew… Avery… Backer… Y, finalmente:

—¡Black, Sirius!

El niño sintió que le apretaban el tórax hasta dejarlo sin aire; había llegado el momento de la verdad, allí descubriría si de verdad era como el resto de su familia, o si por el contrario, era, como a él mismo le gustaba llamarse «la oveja negra».

Se sobrepuso rápido y le lanzó una confiada sonrisa a James, que alzó los pulgares hacia arriba para animarle. Avanzó con paso seguro hasta el taburete y se sentó en él, lo último que vio antes de que el sombrero le cubriera los ojos, fue a los alumnos del Gran Comedor contemplando la escena con curiosidad. Al segundo siguiente, el sombrero le tapó la visión. Esperó.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó una vocecita en su oído, sobresaltándolo—. Pero si es un Black.

«Pues sí, sombrero idiota», pensó con amargura.

—Ya veo… no eres como los otros Black, eso está claro. No, eres diferente. ¿Sabes que todos los Black en los que me he posado han ido a Slytherin?

«No quiero ir a Slytherin».

—¿No? Toda tu familia ha estado allí, pequeño Black.

«Me da igual», replicó con rebeldía.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que estés en ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La última palabra la pronunció para todo el Gran Comedor, que se llenó de aplausos. Sirius se quitó el sombrero, sonriendo sin poderlo evitar, y corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor más contento de lo que se había sentido nunca, cruzando una mirada de complicidad con James.

La gente fue pasando; la chica pelirroja del tren, que al parecer se llamaba Lily Evans, también acabó en Gryffindor, aunque Sirius la vio cruzar una sonrisa triste con su amigo de pelo grasiento.

James tan sólo tuvo que ponerse el sombrero un segundo para que lo mandara derecho a Gryffindor, y ambos amigos chocaron las palmas y se felicitaron mutuamente.

—¡Snape, Severus!

El niño llegó hasta el taburete y se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza. «¡Slytherin!» anunció el Sombrero Seleccionador. Y Severus corrió hasta la otra punta del Gran Comedor, lejos de Lily, dónde sus nuevos compañeros lo aplaudían.

Los pocos alumnos que quedaban por elegir casi corrían hacia el sombrero, deseosos de acabar ya con la selección. Y cuando el último de todos fue mandado a Ravenclaw, el hombre que sentaba en el centro de la mesa de profesores se levantó y esperó a que se apagaran los murmullos. El mago estaba ya entrado en años, y una larga barba plateada le cubría parte de la túnica verde oscuro que portaba. Sus ojos, azules y llenos de vida, chispeaban tras las gafas de media luna, y el sombrero de pico que se sostenía en su cabeza estaba ligeramente torcido.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo con voz potente, sonriendo—. A los que ya habéis estado aquí, es un placer teneros un año más en Hogwarts; y a los nuevos, mis más cordiales saludos. Y ahora, como sé que nadie tiene ganas de un discurso, ¡a comer!

Los platos se llenaron de comida al instante; patatas fritas, pollo al ajillo, puré de guisantes, huevos con beicon y cientos de delicias más. La mayoría de los novatos contemplaron los platos con los ojos a punto de salírseles de las órbitas; pero otros, como Sirius, se echaron hacia el primer manjar que tenían cerca y los devoraron como si no hubieran comido en una semana.

James rió de buena gana al ver a su amigo echado sobre un muslo de pollo y arrancándole pedazos a mordiscos.

—Tranquilo, hombre, que nadie te lo va a quitar —alargó la mano hacia el plato del beicon, pero un muchacho bajito y de ojos que asemejaban a los de un ratón se le adelantó y lo cogió.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había echo, lo miró con sus ojillos de ratón llenos de miedo y volvió a colocar el plato en su sitio.

—Puedes echarte tu primero —le ofreció James, algo desconcertado ante la reacción del niño.

Él lo miró con desconfianza, como si no se creyera que James se lo decía en serio. Al final, aunque algo reacio, agarró el plato, se echó una loncha y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio con rapidez. James lo observó, sorprendido.

—Eb que com ebab bafas dan bedondas dab miebo, fío —observó Sirius, con la boca tan llena que parecía un milagro que fuera capaz de articular algún sonido.

—Tú si que das miedo, pedazo de animal —y le dio un tortazo en la espalda que le hizo escupir toda la comida entre toses y maldiciones.

—¡Serás idiota! ¿Es qué quieres matarme? —espetó respirando agitadamente, pasado el peligro de morir atragantado por un trozo de pollo.

Antes de que James tuviera tiempo a responder, el muchacho de los ojos de ratón, que

lo había contemplado todo atentamente, se echó a reír con risas cortas y jadeantes.

—¿Y tú de que te ríes? —Sirius lo miró con cara de malas pulgas, y el niño paró de reír en el acto y volvió a encogerse en su asiento.

—Pues de la cara de memo que se te ha quedado —bromeó James.

Y al final, los tres acabaron riendo de buena gana.

* * *

Lily se sentía un poco perdida sin Severus a su lado. Sin embargo, la parlanchina chica que se sentaba a su lado parecía simpática y la distraía contándole historias absurdas y tronchantes:

—…y entonces mi hermana dijo: «Ups, lo siento, es que estaba practicando el encantamiento reductor» —se echó a reír de buena gana, y Lily la imitó—. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso, por Merlín?

—Tú tienes mucha suerte —sonrió Lily con sinceridad—, vienes de una familia de magos, y sabes lo que te espera. Yo estoy muy perdida.

—¡Bah! No te creas, tienes pinta de lista, seguro que lo pillas todo en seguida. Además, en realidad soy mestiza, mi madre es muggle. ¡Pone una cara cada vez que ve a mi hermana hacer magia! —se echó a reír con esa risa potente y llena de vida. Lily sonrió.

—Ya, pero además, a mí amigo, que si es de familia de magos —señaló hacia la mesa de Slytherin con disimulo—, lo han enviado a esa casa.

—¿Eras amiga de un Slytherin? —la miró sorprendida, y por un momento su expresión se tronó seria—. Pues casi mejor así, ese chico no te conviene.

—No lo conoces —replicó Lily, airada—. Y me parece ridícula esa enemistad que parece haber entre las casas.

—No lo entiendes —sacudió la cabeza—, no es una cuestión de enemistad. ¿Es qué nunca te ha llamado…? —la miró dudosa.

—¿El qué?

—Olvídalo —suspiró ella—. A lo mejor me equivoco, pero hazme caso, es mejor que te mantengas alejada de él. Y presta atención —la detuvo antes de que soltara la réplica que tenia preparada—, el director va a decir algo.

Todavía furiosa, Lily se volvió hacia la mesa de los profesores, en la que, en efecto, Albus Dumbledore se había puesto en pie y parecía dispuesto a hablar:

—Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos y bien bebidos, tengo unos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año debéis saber que los bosques del área del castillo están terminantemente prohibidos para todos los alumnos.

Los ojos de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a Sirius y James, como si ya pudiese profetizar que se iban a saltar más de una vez aquella norma.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Y por último, las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y me aseguro de recordar, que los de primer año no pueden formar parte de los equipos ni tener escobas propias.

»¡Muchas gracias por vuestra atención! Y aunque sé que muchos estaréis deseando libraros de este viejo chiflado que no os deja ir a la cama, ¡propongo que cantemos la canción del colegio!

Dumbledore agitó su varita e hizo aparecer una larga tira dorada, que se agitó, y se transformó en letras. Lily observó el proceso, maravillada.

—¡Qué cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Comencemos!

Y todo el colegio entonó, bajo la atónita mirada de los de primer año:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno acabó en tiempos diferentes. Y hasta que el último no hubo finalizado —un niño de Hufflepuff que parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra—, Dumbledore no les dejó irse a la cama.

Lily se levantó, bostezando, y esperó a que su nueva amiga —a pesar de lo que había dicho de Severus— se incorporara también.

—Que sueño —comentó bostezando y colocándose a su lado—. Creo que tenemos que seguir a ese —señaló a un muchacho rubio que no dejaba de gritar: «¡los de primero por aquí, por favor!».

Ambas se dirigieron hacía allí, risueñas, aunque Lily parecía algo más apagada.

—Oye —titubeó su amiga—, siento si te ha ofendido lo de antes, no pretendía ser grosera.

—No importa —sonrió—, aunque de ahora en adelante, Mary, preferiría que no sacaras más el tema.

Mary le guiñó un ojo.

—Descuida. ¡Y corre que los perdemos!

Y entre risas, las dos amigas se apresuraron a seguir al Prefecto de su casa, sin percatarse de que a lo lejos, unos ojos negros las observaban furiosos.

* * *

James se dejó caer en su cama con un suspiró.

—Que cansancio, macho —bostezó abiertamente.

Sirius, que se había acomodado en la cama de al lado, esbozó una sonrisa de lobo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No decías que eras el mejor montando fiestas? ¿Y qué podías estar una noche entera sin dormir y al día siguiente seguir fresco como una rosa?

—Y es cierto —se defendió James. Para probarlo, intentó incorporarse, pero al final se rindió y se dejó caer—. Pero no hoy.

Sirius rió, y el muchacho de los ojos de ratón que los había seguido hasta allí como su perrito faldero y que decía llamarse Peter Petegrew, preguntó con su aguda vocecilla:

—¿Yo dónde puedo dormir?

—Donde quieras, Pete —respondido Sirius sin mirarlo—. Hay dos camas libres, elige la que más te guste.

—Pero ten cuidado con la de la esquina —le advirtió James muy serio—, pega a las escaleras de la chicas, y creo que en la pared hay un agujero por el que se puede ver una de las habitaciones.

—¿Y? —Sirius alzó las cejas.

—Que no se nos vaya a convertir en pervertido como tú.

James y Peter rieron, mientras Sirius le lanzaba su almohada al primero. Pero la escena se vio interrumpida por unos golpecitos en su puerta.

Un muchacho de su edad, de cabello castaño y aire desaliñado, estaba en la puerta.

—Eh… Hola, es que he visto que aquí sólo sois tres, y como el resto de las habitaciones están ocupadas…

—Anda, pasa —lo ánimo Sirius—, únete a la fiesta. Pero ten cuidado en elegir la cama de la esquina, no te vayas a convertir en un pervertido como yo.

Los tres se echaron a reír de nuevo, mientras el niño los observaba desconcertado.

James se secó las lágrimas de la risa y se apresuró a explicar:

—Es que en esa pared hay un agujero que da a un cuarto de la zona de las chicas, y quién duerma allí y encima comparta cuarto con este —señaló a Sirius, que se había puesto en pie de un brinco y ahora miraba por el agujero—, va a acabar haciendo cosas que prefiero no mencionar antes de los quince.

El niño alzó las cejas y el asomo de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Por cierto, yo me llamo James Potter, el pervertido de allí es Sirius Black, y este que está tan callado se llama Peter Petegrew.

—Yo soy Lupin, Remus Lupin —se presentó mientras se sentaba en la cama del centro.

—Pues bienvenido, tío —dijo James—; y perdona que no me levante, pero es que el rey de las fiestas no puede ni hablar bien —se estiró para acomodarse y se quitó los zapatos a patadas—. Mañana será otro día.

—¡Puaj! —gritó entonces Sirius, separándose de la pared de un salto.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—Casi mejor no tener agujero —Sirius hizo como que vomitaba—, ¡había una gorda cambiándose!

Y esta vez fueron los cuatro los que se echaron a reír.

* * *

Lily se sentó a los pies de un árbol al lado del lago, con los ojos rojos y las pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas recién derramadas. Se encogió sobre sí misma y miró hacia las cristalinas aguas, soltando de cuando en cuando un hipido.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió una voz detrás de ella. Lily sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —ladró.

Un suspiró, pasos sobre la hierba, alguien sentándose a su lado. Su nariz ganchuda y su pelo negro no dejaban dudas acerca de la identidad del niño.

—Siento lo que te ha dicho Avery —se disculpó Severus, mirando hacia el lago.

—¿Sientes lo que ha dicho él o lo que piensas tú? —se volvió a mirarlo, con ojos acusadores—. ¿También me consideras una _simple y despreciable sangre sucia_?

Severus le recorrió el rostro con la mirada, pensando la respuesta adecuada.

—Sabes que no.

—¡No, no lo sé! —se puso en pie de un brinco y le dirigió una mirada cargada de antipatía—. Llevas más de un mes, desde que empezamos el colegio, sin apenas hablarme. ¿Cómo quieres que crea que me sigues considerando tu amiga?

Severus la miró desde el suelo.

—¿Crees que ya no te considero mi amiga?

—Es lo que parece —le espetó con rencor.

Severus se levantó y la enfrentó cara a cara. Lily se percató, sorprendida, que estaba algo ruborizado.

—Sigues siendo mi amiga Lily —pareció dudar antes de añadir—: mi mejor amiga.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

—Entonces, ¿me prometes que nunca dejaremos de ser amigos? —preguntó de forma infantil.

Severus volvió a recorrer sus rasgos con la mirada.

—Lo prometo.

Lily sonrió, y sus manos se entrelazaron en un silencioso pacto.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Soy nueva en esto de escribir fics, y espero que no me haya quedado muy cutre :P_

"_Travesura realizada" es un fic de siete capítulos en los que se narran las aventuras de Lily y los Merodeadores según yo me imagino que fueron —lo cual puede estar a mil años luz de lo que pasó en realidad—, desde el primer curso hasta el último. Y sí, cada capítulo es un año en Hogwarts —bueno, las cosas relevantes del año—. Yo aquí pongo el encontronazo de Snape y Lily con Sirius y James, la selección, el banquete, como se conocen los Merodeadores (me encanta esa parte: ¡había una tía gorda cambiándose! XD), y la reafirmación de amistad de Snape y Lily, que al empezar el curso, este la había abandonado un poco porque acabaron en casas diferentes, y además sus amigos la llamaban _sangre sucia_. Por cierto, la canción que canta el sombrero, medio me la inventé :P, espero que no esté muy mal._

_Bueno, no voy a alargarme más XD; para tomatazos, opiniones y demás, dale a enviar Review._

_Gracias por leer,_

_**Lils**_

_PD: Si pulsas "Go" todavía estas a tiempo de conseguir un Sirius gratis XD_


	2. Segundo año

¡Hola! :) ¡Cuánto tiempo! XD Hubo un lío con Fanfiction que no me dejaba subir la continuación de la historia, y al cabo de unos meses (porque estuve mi tiempo esperando ¬¬) decidí que estaba harta y me hice una nueva cuenta XD. Os avisé por un Review, el problema, es que en mi nueva cuenta tampoco me dejaba subir nuevas historias, y busque en internet y encontré una manera de solucionarlo :D. Aún así sólo se pueden continuar historias ya empezadas, no subir otras nuevas :S. Por lo menos, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo y siento las molestias que todo esto haya podido causar.

¡Qué disfruteis de la lectura! :)

PD: **Lils White** sigue activa :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_¿Te suena un grupo de amigos que no paraban de meterse en líos y se ponían motes para identificarse? ¿Una pelirroja de ojos verdes con muy mal genio o un Slytherin de pelo grasiento al que le encantaban las artes oscuras? Es normal, los creo J.K. Rowling y le pertenecen. _

_

* * *

_

**2. Segundo año**

—¡Eh, James!

Un niño de unos doce años, pelo negro y rebelde y gafas redondas, se volvió de golpe e intentó distinguir, entre la gente que deambulaba por el andén, al niño del que procedía esa voz.

—Tío —jadeó un muchacho alto y de ojos grises al llegar a su lado; se había dado una buena carrera—, no sabes lo que me ha costado librarme de mis padres.

El otro alzó una ceja.

—¿Siguen haciéndote la vida imposible?

—Ahora más que nunca —se fijó por primera vez en los dos adultos que había al lado de su amigo—. ¿Estos son tus padres?

Él asintió con una sonrisa.

Eran bastante mayores para ser padres de un niño tan pequeño, y la mujer estaba pálida y ojerosa, y parecía algo enferma. Sin embargo, ambos sonreían cordialmente.

—¡Qué me dejes en paz! —una voz se alzó por encima de las demás, y todos se volvieron para mirarla. La chica se ruborizó, contrariada por haber llamado la atención. Pero Lily, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los labios apretados, no se percató.

—Tuney, somos hermanas, no puedes… —hipó, e hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas— no puedes tratarme así.

—¡Tú no eres mi hermana! —le espetó, bajando la voz; aún así se la podía escuchar perfectamente—. No eres más que un bicho raro. Eres repugnante.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de Lily.

—¡Petunia! —se enfadó su madre—. Basta ya, no trates así a tu hermana.

Ella alzó el mentón despectivamente. Lily, cogiendo aire, se secó las lágrimas, agarró su baúl y su lechuza, les dio un beso de despedida a sus padres, y sin cruzar una palabra más con su hermana, se dirigió al tren.

—Una pelea fuerte, ¿eh? —comentó Sirius.

—No me imaginaba así a la hermana de Evans —murmuró James, siguiendo con la mirada la melena pelirroja de Lily.

—¡Eh, chicos! —Peter, jadeando, detrás de ellos, arrastraba su baúl como si pesara toneladas.

—Pete, ¿qué hay? —Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi lo derribó—. ¿Has pasado un buen verano?

—Sí… no ha estado mal.

—¿Por qué estás tan cansado?

—Un perro me ha perseguido por el camino —admitió el niño, inclinando la cabeza.

Sus amigos se echaron a reír.

—Un poco más de solidaridad, que sois sus amigos —una voz áspera, pero jovial, proveniente de un muchacho delgado y despeinado, interrumpió el momento.

—¡Remus! —exclamó James, sonriendo—. ¿Qué tal?

—Como siempre —señaló el tren—. ¿Vamos?

* * *

Severus no conseguía encontrar a Lily por ninguna parte. No estaba en los compartimentos por los que había pasado, y en el lavabo de chicas —se había asomado fugazmente— tampoco parecía haber rastro de la muchacha.

Empezaba a preocuparse. Había contemplado desde lejos toda la discusión que había mantenido con su hermana. No entendía como Lily —tan simpática, tan dulce, tan… perfecta— podía compartir genes con _esa_ muggle. En realidad, lo extraño es que fuera hija de muggles. En ocasiones, Severus se preguntaba si no sería adoptada.

Y por fin, en la enésima vuelta que daba, la vio.

Estaba acurrucada en un compartimiento, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y las manos crispadas. Pero lo peor de todo, es que no estaba sola. Dos de sus amigas —Severus no recordaba sus nombres— la consolaban.

Furioso, apretó los labios y se marchó de allí.

—¿Otra vez vas a visitar a tu madre?

Remus, que se encontraba en aquellos instantes guardando libros en su baúl, se tensó al escuchar la pregunta pretendidamente inocente de Sirius.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió, intentando mantener un tono normal.

—Como siempre vas a visitarla en luna llena…

Ésta vez, Remus no pudo evitar palidecer como si el mismísimo Voldemort le hubiera pedido que bailara la salsa desnudo.

—¿Luna llena? —hasta él noto el nerviosismo en su voz—. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Tío —intervino James— llevas desde el año pasado ausentándote cuando hay luna llena. Unas veces estás enfermo, otras vas a ver a tu madre. Te inventas cualquier excusa. Somos tus amigos, nos lo puedes contar.

Remus se incorporó, alterado.

—No os tengo que contar nada porque no pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo? —la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras él.

Sirius miró a su amigo.

—Y dices que yo tengo poco tacto…

* * *

Como todos los meses, Remus siguió a la señora Promfey por el castillo hasta llegar a los jardines. La mujer llevaba un camisón blanco que ondeaba al viento, y Remus no pudo evitar pensar que parecía un fantasma que lo guiaba a su condena.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos. Por suerte, ya llegaban al Sauce Boxeador. Se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial —lo suficiente para que no les alcanzaran sus ramas— y Promfey alzó la varita y le dio una ligera sacudida; un palo se elevó del suelo que rodeaba el Sauce y le dio un golpe en el tronco, donde Remus sabía que había una especia de botón.

El sauce paró en seco cualquier movimiento —antes había estado sacudiendo las ramas—, y la señora Promfey, echando una crítica mirada al cielo, lo condujo por el pasadizo que allí se ocultaba.

A la Casa de los Gritos.

Ya empezaba a sentir los efectos de la luna cuando la sanadora del colegio lo encerró en una de las habitaciones de la casa —en la que siempre ocurría todo, y que estaba llena de arañazos y destrozos provocados por el lobo—.

Como siempre, trató de resistirse.

Cayó al suelo respirando muy deprisa y con el corazón bombeando con fuerza, el dolor expandiéndose desde su pecho. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos y lanzó el primer grito.

La respiración se convirtió en un jadeo animal, el dolor que lo consumía por dentro pasó a la piel, de la que empezó a crecer pelo oscuro. Se puso a cuatro patas y sus articulaciones se volvieron más cortas, pero más fuertes. Los dientes se afilaron y las pupilas se dilataron. Rodó por el suelo y volvió a gritar.

Su corazón adoptó un ritmo frenético, y sus manos se transformaron en garras. El dolor desgarrador que lo consumía aumentó, y Remus —lo que quedaba de Remus— gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Una palpitación.

Dos.

Tres.

La mandíbula se le alargó hasta convertirse en un hocico, y por un momento, creyó oír la voz de James. El desconcierto duró poco, ahogado por el dolor.

Cuatro.

Cinco.

Y entonces, entre el dolor de la transformación, empezó a perder su parte racional. Y sintió _verdadero_ miedo.

Seis.

Siete.

Ocho.

Gruñía, ya ni siquiera jadeaba. Su inteligencia, su parte humana, luchaba por el control de su mente, pero la bestia era más poderosa, y como todas las noches de luna llena, venció.

Nueve.

La oscuridad, como un pulpo extendiendo sus tentáculos cubrió cada recoveco de su mente, y Remus no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. El lobo se hizo con el control.

Y ya no gritó, aulló.

Diez.

* * *

—¿Quieres estarte quieto, Pete?

—Es que me has pisado el pie.

—Yo no he pisado nada, habrá sido James.

—Tú eres el único con los pies tan grandes.

—Pero…

—¿Queréis callaos?

A simple vista, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. Ni siquiera fijándote podías descubrir a los tres merodeadores —como a ellos les gustaba llamarse— cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad.

No era la primera vez que salían fuera de su Sala Común a deshoras cubiertos por la capa, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacían sin Remus.

Doblaron la esquina y llegaron hasta la puerta trasera que daba a los jardines y que con un simple «Alohomora» consiguieron abrir.

Hacía frío.

Un frío horrible, de esos que se te meten entre la ropa y te calan los huesos, dejándote una sensación de vacío y la inquietud de sentirte observado.

—¡Esperad! —la mano de James, oculta bajo la capa, se alzó y señaló una figura blanca en la oscuridad.

Era Promfey.

Su camisón blanco ondeaba al viento —Sirius agarró bien la capa para que no saliera volando—, y a su lado, una figura oscura y encorvada contemplaba el Sauce Boxeador.

Era Remus.

Los tres cruzaron una mirada trémula, y se dirigieron —con más sigilo que antes si cabe— hacia ellos.

La Señora Promfey usaba la varita para elevar un palo y tocar el tronco del Sauce, que paró sus continuos movimientos y se quedó quieto, como un árbol normal. Entonces, Remus y Promfey se metieron en un pasadizo al lado del Sauce, que ninguno de los tres había visto nunca.

—A lo mejor lo que pasa es que tienen un romance secreto —comentó Sirius en un susurro, intentando relajar la tensión—. Ya sabéis que Remus es muy tímido para estas cosas.

No funcionó.

James le lanzó una mirada fúnebre y Sirius calló. En silencio, y contemplando de reojo el Sauce por si le daba por moverse, se internaron en el pasadizo.

No tardaron en descubrir que era un tobogán lleno de polvo que acaba unos dos metros por encima del suelo. James y Peter cayeron encima de Sirius.

—Menos mal que has caído tú primero, macho —murmuró James—. Si llega a ser el pobre Pete lo habríamos aplastado.

Sirius gruñó algo incoherente y se incorporó. Los tres se apresuraron a meterse de nuevo bajo la capa, que con todo el deslizamiento se había desajustado bastante.

Como todavía no habían ido a Hogsmedade, no conocían la Casa de los Gritos, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de que se encontraban en un sitio apartado y abandonado.

El suelo, de madera vieja y mohosa, crujía bajo sus pasos, y la poca luz que entraba por las pequeñas y sucias ventanas no los ayudaba mucho a saber por donde iban. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera bajo la capa, se atrevía a encender la varita.

El sonido de alguien acercándose a toda prisa los detuvo en seco, y la señora Promfey pasó a su lado con la varita brillando en alto y caminando a toda prisa. Por supuesto, no los vio.

Los tres amigos respiraron más aliviados y siguieron su camino —que no sabían muy bien cuál era—. Entonces, en medio del silencio, resonó un grito.

—Remus —soltó Peter en un cuchicheo atemorizado.

Y los tres echaron a correr.

Se olvidaron de la capa —que les resbaló hasta los hombros—, y de que Promfey aún andaba cerca y estaban haciendo mucho ruido. Se olvidaron de que estaban en una casa solitaria en la que podía habitar cualquier cosa y que debían ir con cuidado.

Otro grito.

Seguidos por él, y cada vez más preocupados, llegaron a una puerta de madera vieja, pero fuerte y consistente. Se detuvieron un momento, respirando agitadamente, y escucharon. Una respiración profunda y unos gruñidos salvajes daban a indicar que en su interior se encontraba algún tipo de animal —Peter tembló, y James dedicó una mirada interrogante a Sirius, que estaba mortalmente serio—, pero entre ellos, prestando un poco de atención, se distinguían los débiles gemidos de su amigo Remus.

James, no pudiendo soportarlo más, se precipitó a la puerta y comenzó a aporrearla.

—¡Remus! —gritó—. ¡Remus! ¡Te sacaremos de ahí!

Hizo un intento de echar la puerta abajo, pero Sirius lo detuvo del brazo; tenía la cara desencajada.

—James… no creo que sea buena idea.

—¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí! ¡Hay una especie de animal salvaje que…!

—James —repitió Sirius en el tono que alguien usaría en un funeral—, el animal es Remus.

Los tres callaron, demasiado asustados para decir nada. Hubo un crujido en la otra habitación, y la bestia —Remus— gruñó más fuerte que antes.

—¿Quieres decir que… —Peter tenía la voz más aguda que de costumbre— que Remus es…?

La frase fue interrumpida por un aullido.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —les instó Sirius.

Algo se precipitó contra la puerta y la hizo temblar.

—¡Corred!

Podían escuchar los rugidos de la bestia a sus espaldas —_porque esa cosa no era Remus_—, mientras recorrían los pasillos de la casa a toda velocidad.

Se oyó un estruendo a sus espaldas, y los tres se miraron atemorizados sin detener la carrera. La bestia había tirado la puerta. La sintieron detrás, acercándose a ellos. Peter soltó un gemido.

James logró ver a lo lejos el tobogán, y tirando por el camino una mesita clásica llena de telarañas, los tres consiguieron llegar hasta allí.

—Vamos, subid —exclamó James.

Peter jadeando aún por el esfuerzo de la carrera, fue el primero en subir. Sirius lo siguió, resbalándose de vez en cuando ante el empinado tobogán. James fue el último. Sintiendo la respiración de la bestia en su nuca —_no era Remus, no podía ser Remus_—, se dispuso a subir con sus compañeros.

La bestia —_no es Remus, ¡no es Remus!_— estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado, y en su desesperada escalada, llegó hasta él con un rugido cuando apenas estaba unos metros más arriba, saltó y logró clavarle las uñas en la pierna. James gritó, y las lágrimas le empañaron la visión. Logró sacudirse las garras de la bestia y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano continuó la ascensión.

—¡James! —escuchó que le decían Sirius y Peter desde arriba.

Consiguió salir de allí medio arrastrándose y ayudado por sus amigos, que tiraron de él. La pierna le dolía muchísimo, y lo veía todo borroso, como si se hubiera quitado las gafas. Aunque por suerte, estás seguían en su sitio.

—¡Oh! —escuchó que decía Peter al ver su herida.

—James, estás sangrando —Sirius parecía muy preocupado—. Tenemos que llevarte con Promfey.

James estaba demasiado cansado y dolorido para protestar, así que se dejó arrastrar por sus compañeros.

A su espalda, todavía podían oírse los aullidos de la bestia.

* * *

—Lo siento —murmuró Remus por enésima vez, sentado en su cama y con la cabeza gacha.

—Déjalo ya, Remus —Sirius estaba espatarrado sobre la de James, con la boca llena de ranas de chocolate—. No tienes porque disculparte, fue una noche emocionante.

—Sirius tiene razón —James, al lado de Sirius pero sentado y con la pierna vendada hasta la rodilla, le sonrió—; estuvo bien, podríamos repetirlo. Aunque ésta vez las garrar quietas, ¿eh?

—¡Esto no es para tomárselo a broma! —gritó Remus incorporándose bruscamente—. ¿Os dais cuenta de lo habría podido pasar si no hubierais sido tan rápidos? ¡La herida de James lo de muestra! ¡Soy un monstruo!

—No eres un monstruo, Remus —James lo miró con seriedad—. Eres una persona como nosotros, sólo que en vez de tener granos o estar estreñido, tú tienes un _pequeño problema peludo_.

Sirius soltó una carcajada que hacían temblar los muros del colegio, y los ojos de Peter —acurrucado en su cama— brillaron, anticipando una sonrisa.

—¿Un pequeño problema peludo? —Remus parecía a punto de romper algo—. ¿¡Un pequeño problema peludo!

—Ya sé que soy un artista y tengo mucho ingenio, no hace falta que lo repitas tanto.

—¡Esto no se trata sólo de que me salga pelo cada luna llena! ¡Me transformo en un monstruo, joder! ¡En algo capaz de matar a sus mejores amigos!

A sus palabras las siguió un silencio, que Sirius rompió exclamando:

—Remus, ¿acabas de decir una palabrota?

El susodicho soltó un gruñido, desesperado, y volvió a sentarse.

—Mira, Remus —James se puso más recto y miró a su amigo fijamente—: somos tus amigos, no vamos a dejarte de lado por esto. ¿Qué si nos vamos todos juntos a contemplar la luna llena? —El asomo de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Evidentemente no, pero no veo porque no vamos a poder hacer contigo cualquier otra cosa.

—Eso se puede malinterpretar —soltó Sirius; James puso los ojos en blanco, Peter soltó una risita y Remus aflojó un poco el ceño.

—Quiero decir Remus, que entendemos que lo que te pasa no lo puedes controlar. A mi pierna tú no le has hecho nada, ha sido el… lobo. Y tampoco es para tanto —añadió—, la señora Promfey me ha curado muy bien, y no ha hecho preguntas.

Remus aflojó el ceño del todo y sus ojos brillaron.

—Ahora no te vayas a poner a llorar —le advirtió James, horrorizado.

Remus sonrió débilmente, y Peter se incorporó y se acercó a él. Se sentó a su lado, vacilante, y lo miró con sus ojillos de rata.

—A mí no me importa que seas un licántropo —afirmó.

—Tíos, no es por nada, pero os estáis amariconando —observó Sirius metiéndose un puñado de ranas en la boca. James le pegó un pescozón.

Remus sonrió del todo.

—Gracias chicos —murmuró levantándose—. Voy a dar una vuelta, quiero estirar las piernas.

Se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos.

—Pero esto no significa que la aventura de anoche pueda repetirse, ¿está claro? Soy muy peligroso.

—Vale —dijeron los tres a la vez sonriendo angelicalmente (o intentándolo).

Remus los miró con un brillo de suspicacia en los ojos, pero acabó sacudiendo la cabeza, sonriendo, y saliendo de la habitación.

Entonces, James se volvió hacia Sirius.

—Bueno, ¿nos dices ahora cuál es la fantástica idea que se te ha ocurrido?

Sirius se incorporó y miró a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Vamos a convertirnos en animagos!

* * *

—Potter.

James se dio la vuelta para toparse con una brillante melena pelirroja y unos ojos increíblemente verdes.

—Evans —la saludó con precaución.

Le extrañaba que le dirigiera la palabra. Nunca lo hacía si no era para regañarle por hacer algo prohibido o gritarle que no se metiera con Snape.

Tampoco es que le importara que lo mirara con desprecio.

—Remus lleva unos días muy raro —dijo sin andarse con rodeos—, ¿sabes que le pasa?

Remus era el único de los cuatro que le caía bien.

—No —mintió.

Lily soltó un bufido.

—Vamos Potter, eres uno de sus mejores amigos. Está claro que lo sabes.

Le irritaba sobremanera ese tono de sabelotodo que tenía siempre.

—Tal vez —¿qué se creía, qué podía meterse en la vida de Remus?—, pero si no te lo ha contado no veo porque tendría que hacerlo yo.

Lily lo miró de forma extraña.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admitió para su sorpresa—: Es que estoy muy preocupada por él.

—Ya —no se le ocurría que otra cosa decir.

—De todas maneras… gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar con él.

Le dirigió una mirada crítica a su pierna vendada y después al retrato de la Señora Gorda por la que acababa de entrar Remus.

—Hasta luego —se despidió con educación.

James la observó alejarse y tuvo la extraña sensación de que Lily Evans sabía más de lo que daba a entender.

_

* * *

_

_Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé._

_No hay autora que se haya retrasado más en subir un capítulo. Y aunque tiene justificación —Fanfiction y sus jodi... problemas—, sé que no merezco ni que os dignéis a leer éste capítulo._

_Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Pero por desgracia no puedo decir que no me vaya a retrasar otra vez, porque mi vida simplemente no me deja tiempo, y además no podemos saber los problemas que me reservará Fanfiction (creo que me odia)._

_No sé si habrá alguna que todavía esperara que continuara con el fic, o que quiera saber algo de mí después de todo este tiempo, por si acaso, ¡gracias por leer! _

_Sé que se supone que es un fic de humor, y éste capítulo no tiene mucho, pero es cuando se descubre que Remus es un licántropo, no es para reírse. También sé que Lily sale más bien poco (al principio y al final), pero lo de Remus acabó pillándolo todo._

_Hay muchas que me habéis dicho que no os gustan ni Peter ni Severus, y tampoco es que sean de mis personajes favoritos, pero estoy intentando hacer esto lo más canon posible, y según los libros, Peter era parte de los merodeadores, y los tres lo apreciaban sinceramente. Y Snape era amigo de Lily._

_Y me he dado cuenta que Sirius ejerce una extraña influencia sobre mí, y tengo que resistirme todo el rato para no escribirlo todo sobre él xD._

_También hay una escena de nuestra parejita en el capítulo (que ya iba siendo hora). No es que ya se hayan enamorado ni nada, simplemente James se ha dado cuenta de que Lily no es tan insoportable como el pensaba._

_Bueno, termino ya, que mis notas finales son más largas que el capítulo XD._

_Agradecimientos especiales a **Samantha, ChabeMica, twilight-hp 123, Vane-Potter Weasley, MeryIsabella, Miss larien y Simona Polle** por dejar Review en el capítulo anterior :)._

_¡Mandar Reviews te permite darte un paseo por Hogwarts y besar a tu merodeador favorito! ;)_

_**Lils**_


End file.
